Recent advances in telecommunications networks have drastically altered the manner in which people interact and conduct business. These advances promote efficiency and convenience in one's ability to receive important information. With this in mind, individuals and businesses today find that their physical and electronic addresses are changing faster than ever with increased mobility and competing message delivery services. Deregulation and privatization of the global postal systems, competing package delivery services, and rapid growth of multiple competing electronic mail (e-mail) systems are creating an environment in which there is no single point of contact for address correction as there was when the sole messaging provider was the national postal service.
Users who enjoy the benefit of sending and receiving e-mail messages typically subscribe to an Internet Service Provider (ISP) offering such e-mail capabilities (e.g., America Online (AOL), Netcom, and Redconnect) and/or may subscribe to an internet based e-mail service (e.g., juno, rocketmail, yahoo) which each is associated with a particular e-mail address. Thus, the e-mail address is unique to the e-mail service provider. The uniqueness of an address to a selected provider is recognizable on the face of the address, e.g., DQuine@aol.com, Quine@juno.com or DougQuine@yahoo.com. In addition to ISP's, e-mail addresses are often provided to employees and members of organizations such as businesses, educational institutions, clubs, and government entities. Such e-mail addresses usually comprise a domain name, such as “pb.com,” “uconn.edu,” or “uspto.gov,” to the right of the @ symbol. To the left of the @ symbol is a set of characters that identifies a particular e-mail account within the e-mail service of the domain.
Most e-mail providers have rules for the format of e-mail addresses. For example, most have a limit on the number of characters. As another example, AOL does not currently allow e-mail addresses with periods, while other providers do allow that kind of punctuation. For some e-mail providers, the content of the e-mail address to the left of the @ symbol is determined as a function of the name of the intended recipient of e-mail messages at that address. For example, an e-mail address for Douglas Quine at Pitney Bowes Inc. could be quinedo@pb.com, following a rule designating the e-mail address as the first five letters of the last name plus the first two letters of the first name. In many organizations such as businesses, it is common for an e-mail address to be a function of the recipients' names, for other types of e-mail providers, such as ISP's an e-mail address can be any combination of alphanumeric characters (governed by some spacing and punctuation rules).
A problem arises when someone who wants to send an e-mail message does not know the correct e-mail address of the intended recipient. An example being the situation when a sender wants to send an e-mail to Doug Quine, and the senders knows that Doug Quine works at Pitney Bowes and that he has an e-mail address at Pitney Bowes but does not know the precise e-mail address but nevertheless wants to send an e-mail to Doug Quine at Pitney Bowes. Thus the sender then goes ahead and transmits an e-mail to Doug Quine using an educated guess that Doug Quine's e-mail address is Douglas.Quine@pb.com (when it actually is quinedo@pb.com). Unlike a postal delivery person delivering regular mail, conventional e-mail systems are very strict in requiring that an exact match be made for delivering a message to a message to an e-mail address. If an e-mail address is imprecise, even if only by one character, the message will not be correctly delivered. Accordingly, the sender attempting to send the message to Douglas.Quine@pb.com will be likely to receive a message from the MAIL DAEMON for the Pitney Bowes e-mail server telling him that the message he sent is undeliverable.
Exacerbating the problem is the widespread practice of switching from one e-mail address to another, abandoning the former address in the process. A user or subscriber to a particular e-mail service may from time to time desire or need to change service providers (e.g., from DQuine@aol.com to QuineDo@pb.com). Exemplary motivation for these changes may derive from the fact that an alternative service provider charges lower rates, or the existing provider's inability to upgrade its service.
There are any number of other reasons for an e-mail addressee to change addresses. Changes in e-mail addresses may be the result of changing employment, where different employers provide different e-mail accounts for their respective employees. Even if an employee does not change employer, a new assignment or a new location can result in a new e-mail address. Some e-mail addressees may change their name (for example, as a result getting married), and want a new e-mail address to reflect that name change.
A user who desires to change from one e-mail service provider to another suddenly faces the reality of being bound to the old service provider because the user's address is unique to that one provider. A sudden and complete changeover is in many circumstances impossible because the community of people who wish to send electronic messages to the user are only aware that the old address exists. For example, an e-mail address may be published in an industry directory that is only published once every year or two years. Alternatively, the e-mail address may be printed on a business card which cannot be retracted and corrected. Thus, the user incurs a potentially significant loss of prospective business by abandoning the old address.
Currently, there is no effective means for address correction of e-mail addresses. Even if the e-mail sender is highly diligent, there are no resources or processes available to identify incorrect electronic address information, and for suggesting corrected electronic address information. The problem is further accentuated by the fact that extreme competition in internet service providers, and likewise e-mail service providers, results in extremely high obsolescence of e-mail addresses with no means for e-mail forwarding (e.g., closing an AOL e-mail account provides no option for forwarding e-mail intended for that account to a new e-mail address). Often, even when an address is changed within the same ISP, there is no mechanism to forward messages to the current address.
E-mail addresses also become obsolete as a result of changes to business e-mail domain names. An e-mail domain name change may occur for a variety of reasons including mergers and acquisitions of companies, rebranding, or corporate or divisional name changes. In addition to changing domain names, companies may also revise the address name formats, adding further difficulty to proper delivery of e-mail messages.